Pengintaian
by Reasta
Summary: Shimura Shinpachi, kapten divisi kedua Shinsegumi. Ia ditugaskan untuk mengintai Takasugi Shinsuke, pimpinan Kiheitai. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? For #TakaShinEvent


**Pengintaian**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **TakaShin Week**

 **Semi!AU 21 y.o Shinpachi, 26 y.o Takasugi.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, Alay.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Shinpachi melangkahkan kakinya di lorong markas Shinsengumi, langkahnya terdengar menggema dikarenakan markas sedang dalam keadaan sepi, pasalnya semua anggota lain sibuk berpatroli. Keadaan Edo saat ini cukup dilanda ketegangan karena perseteruan antara _Bakufu_ dan _Sonno Joi_ masih berlangsung.

Kakinya membawa tubuhnya menuju ruangan sang Wakil Komandan Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toushirou. Menggeser pelan _shoji_ yang ada, dan sudut matanya menangkap sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap rokok favoritnya.

Hijikata yang mendengar suara _shoji_ yang berderit pun lantas melirik ke sumber suara, "Oh, kau sudah datang... Masuk." Shinpachi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, mencoba untuk tidak banyak bicara.

Segera saja ia mendudukan tubuhnya dihadapan Hijikata, "Ada keperluan apa Hijikata- _san_?" yang ditanyai pun menghembuskan asap rokok yang berada di dalam mulutnya, sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian barulah Hijikata menjawab, "Kau ditugaskan untuk mengintai pimpinan Kiheitai, Takasugi Shinsuke."

Dengan satu kalimat yang mengonfirmasi pertanyaannya Shinpachi tersentak. _'Hei ini bukan pekerjaannya, ia biasanya bertugas untuk memimpin pasukan saat penyergapan ataupun menghabisi pemberontak'_ –Shinpachi membatin, "Tapi Hijikata- _san_ , bukankah pengintaian biasanya dilakukan oleh Inspektur? Dan lagi target kali ini sangat berbahaya," suara Shinpachi terdengar sedikit lebih nyaring dari biasanya, hal ini sangatlah jarang terjadi.

Hijikata menggaruk kepalanya gusar, "Yamazaki sudah ditugaskan untuk mengintai pergerakan _Joi_ di Kyuushu bersama Toudou, sedangkan Shimada sedang mengintai di Tohoku. Lagipula aku tak mungkin menyuruh pangeran sadis itu untuk melakukan pengintaian," pernyataan Hijikata membingungkan Shinpachi, jika ia menerima tugas ini yang memimpin divisi kedua nantinya siapa?

Beberapa menit berlalu, hingga akhirnya Shinpachi mengiyakan– menyanggupi tugas dari Hijikata, "Baiklah, aku mengerti Hijikata- _san_ ," raut wajah Hijikata kembali melentur setelah tegang berapa saat, dikarenakan Shinpachi adalah satu-satunya harapan untuk mengemban tugas berbahaya ini, kalau seorang Okita Sougo yang mengemban tentu saja akan mengakibatkan keributan besar.

"Untuk sementara istirahatlah dulu sampai tugasmu dilaksanakan, tenang saja, divisimu akan dipegang oleh Matsubara." Hijikata memberikan beberapa gulungan yang berisi data-data tugasnya nanti. Setelah itu Shinpachi undur diri, beralasan untuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhan tugasnya nanti.

Ia kembali menggeser _shoji_ yang ada, kali ini berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tidak bersuara. Ia tidak mau hal ini mengganggu sang Wakil Komandan Iblis, karena sepertinya lelaki itu sedang banyak pikiran.

 **...**

Shinpachi kini berada di dojonya, melatih kembali teknik _Shindo Muunen-Ryu_ miliknya. Dirinya terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kakaknya yang masuk kedalam _dojo_.

"Shin- _chan_..." kakaknya –Shimura Tae– memanggil namanya dengan lembut, lantas saja Shinpachi tersentak. Menghentikan sejenak ayunan pedang kayunya lalu menoleh kearah Tae yang berada di depan pintu keluar _dojo_.

"Ah, _Ane-ue_... Ada apa?" Shinpachi bertanya, Tae beringsut mendekat ke arahnya.

Tae menatap Shinpachi. Hampir semenit barulah ia meluncurkan kalimatnya, " Sangat jarang kau berlatih di _dojo_ , bagaimana tugasmu?"

"Oh soal itu tidak ada masalah _Ane-ue_ , besok aku akan pergi ke perbatasan untuk mengamankan pengiriman bijih besi." Shinpachi meluncurkan sedikit kebohongan. Ia tidak mau membuat kakaknya khawatir, tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan akan mengawasi pemimpin Kiheitai sendirian secara gamblang.

Senyuman simpul mengembang diwajah manis Tae, " _Souka_ , kukira kau akan mengambil tugas yang lebih berbahaya," Tae menghela napasnya, "karena perseteruan _Bakufu_ dan _Joi_ belum juga reda, ditambah lagi ada banyak orang asing yang berkeliaran."

Shinpachi tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mengambil pedang kayu yang berada diujung dojo, pedang itu unik, tertulis kanji 'Danau Toya' disana.

"Orang itu pasti bangga melihatmu seperti sekarang Shin- _chan_ ," kali ini mata Tae menatap sendu pedang tersebut. Shinpachi hanya diam tak membalas, mencoba bernostalgia masa-masa dimana ia bersama orang yang dihormatinya itu.

"Gin- _san_... Sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu..." Shinpachi mengucap lirih, bernostalgia mengingatkannya semua hal dari seorang Sakata Gintoki.

Sakata Gintoki, lelaki itu adalah panutan bagi seorang Shimura Shinpachi, yang ia anggap sebagai guru maupun kakak lelakinya.

Namun sayang, lelaki itu tidak diberi Tuhan umur yang panjang sehingga ia meninggal diusianya yang masih sangat muda –sekitar 24 tahunan– dikarenakan penyakit tuberkulosis yang sekarang banyak melanda warga Edo.

Karena tidak ingin berlama-lama di situasi canggung seperti ini, Tae berinisiatif untuk merubah suasana, "A-ah Shin- _chan_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Lagipula ini sudah jam makan siang." Tae tersenyum canggung.

Shinpachi yang menyadari niat kakaknya pun mengangguk setuju, lalu segera beranjak doang berjalan beriringan mengikuti saudara satu-satunya itu menuju dalam rumah.

 **...**

 **Zaman Edo, 1865.**

Kini Shinpachi sudah berada ditempat pengintaiannya. Tepatnya di sebuah bangunan yang cukup kumuh yang berhadapan pas dengan bangunan yang diisukan sebagai markas Kiheitai.

Matanya menatap tajam kearah bangunan itu, sudah hampir lima jam lebih ia hanya duduk di depan jendela dan memperhatikan markas Kiheitai. Sebenarnya punggungnya cukup pegal, tapi apalah arti lima jam jika seorang Yamazaki Sagaru –mata-mata kebanggaan Shinsengumi– saja pernah melakoni hal ini dalam kurun waktu dua hari _full_ tanpa bergerak se- _inchi_ pun.

Ia menghela napasnya, detik itu juga ada seorang lelaki yang keluar dari bangunan yang sedari tadi mengambil atensinya secara penuh. Tak disangka-sangka lelaki itu adalah Takechi Henpeita, sang ahli strategi Kiheitai. Melihat keadaan cukup sepi dan aman baginya, Shinpachi segera mengambil langkah menuju lantai bawah bangunan kumuh ini untuk mengikuti lelaki yang menyatakan dirinya seorang _feminist_ itu.

Namun sesampainya dibawah ia disuguhi pemandangan mengejutkan, bahwasanya seorang Takasugi Shinsuke tengah berada disana sedang menyesap _kiseru_ miliknya.

Takasugi yang menyadari kehadiran Shinpachi pun melirik sang pendatang, ia mematikan _kiseru_ -nya lalu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman– ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seringaian.

"Ternyata ada polisi yang berani menyusup ke wilayahku..." suara berat Takasugi memasuki indera pendengaran Shinpachi, dirinya langsung mengantisipasi dengan menyentuh gagang pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Shinpachi, dirinya sudah was-was jika nantinya akan diserang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu menghunuskan pedangmu, lagipula aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melihat pembantaian." Takasugi berkata dengan nada santai, tetapi tetap saja sang lawan bicara menunjukan gestur yang sangat kontras; sangat waspada dan penuh kecurigaan.

Hening beberapa saat sampai Matako Kijima memasuki bangunan kumuh ini.

"Shinsuke- _sama_!" suara riang Matako memasuki indera pendengaran, netra Shinpachi menatap lekat perempuan berpakaian serba _pink_ itu.

Takasugi hanya balas menatap Matako, masih tidak mengeluarkan suara. Lalu Matako berjinjit kecil meraih telinga Takasugi untuk memberitahukan sesuatu, Takasugi mengangguk pelan. Selanjutnya Matako segera beranjak dari bangunan kumuh ini.

Takasugi beringsut mendekat kearah Shibpachi, yang di dekati pun sudah menghunuskan pedang kayunya –yang sebenarnya kepunyaan Gintoki–.

Takasugi tersentak pelan, lalu kembali menampakan seringainya, "Oh, ternyata kau kenal dengan Gintoki huh?" Shinpachi tetap bungkam, namun iris coklatnya sedikit terbelalak karena mengetahui orang di depannya ini mengenal Gintoki.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kenal dengan Gin- _san_?!" Shinpachi cukup kehilangan ketenangannya, Takasugi masih saja setia dengan seringaiannya.

"Gintoki… Ia satu perguruan denganku. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Gin- _san_ …?"

Takasugi menghela napasnya, "Kau cepat keluar dari sini! Aku sedang tidak ingin membunuh."

Shinpachi tersentak. _Orang di depannya ini adalah Takasugi Shinsuke? Pemimpin Kiheitai yang_ _itu?_ –Shinpachi mengernyit, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah." Shinpachi berucap lirih.

"Tapi… Jangan berharap lain kali aku mengampunimu." Takasugi kembali berucap dengan suara khasnya.

Shinpachi menatap tajam, "Begitu pun aku," lalu saat itu juga Shinpachi berjalan melewati tubuh Takasugi untuk keluar dari bangunan itu.

…

 **Tahun terakhir Era Bakumatsu, 17 Mei 1867.**

Takasugi Shinsuke, meninggal dikarenakan penyakit tuberkulosis. Berita itu menyebar cepat keseluruh Edo, begitu juga ke narkas Shinsengumi.

Begitu mendengar berita itu Shinpachi sangat kaget… _Orang yang berhasil membuatnya segan, meninggal…? Dengan cara yang sama dengan Gintoki?_ Ia tidak bisa percaya hal itu terjadi.

Namun, semuanya sudah terjadi, dan ia sendiri pun bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi ia hanya bisa bungkam tentang ini, tidak merespon terlalu heboh masalah ini.

…

 **Tahun ke-15 Meiji (1882)**

Shinpachi resmi keluar dari Shinsegumi, kembali ke klannya dan mengubah namanya menjadi Sugimura Yoshie. Ia pergi ke Hokkaido dan menjalani hidup tenang sebagai instruktur kendo di sebuah lembaga pemasyarakatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Halo para penghuni FGI, salam kenal :D

Oke, ini absurd parah.

Happy belate birhtday Takasugi :) Happy birthday Shinpachi~

Tema sejarah yang aku ambil disini adalah sejarahnya Nagakura Shinpachi (Padanan karakter Shimura Shinpachi) yang seorang komandan divisi kedua Shinsengumi, penyebab kematian Takasugi Shinsaku (yang karena tuberkulosis), serta Takasugi Shinsaku yang muridnya Yoshida Shoin.

Masih banyak lagi sih ;D kalau mau tau lebih lanjut silahkan PM saya :D

Thanks for Moon Waltz sebagai penyelenggara TakaShin Week.

Mind to Review?


End file.
